


盾冬主：大纲文合集

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 一些被记录下的多角关系文章大纲合集  独立成篇但非独立小说盾冬主  人物重要关系 含盾铁/盾佩/叉冬





	1. 《枪炮与玫瑰》

**Author's Note:**

> 《枪炮与玫瑰》：纽约优秀警官史蒂夫罗杰斯喜欢上了电影明星塞巴斯蒂安斯坦，他并不知道这是他正在追捕的冬日战士的伪装身份之一

大纲

##

（组织给冬日战士下达了接近史蒂夫罗杰斯的任务，但这是洗脑后灌输在冬日战士潜意识里的，冬日战士自己并不知情。）

纽约市十大表彰警官史蒂夫罗杰斯一次见义勇为，发现他见义勇为的对象刚好是他最喜欢的影星，塞巴斯蒂安斯坦。

史蒂夫罗杰斯出身孤儿院，他会喜欢上塞巴斯蒂安斯坦是因为觉得他的神态很像他幼年消失了的，总是保护他的詹姆斯，他叫他巴奇。

塞巴斯蒂安斯坦是恐怖组织九头蛇冬日战士在美国的伪装身份，把自己暴露在公共视线中 最危险的就是最安全的，这是FBI至今找不到他的其中一个理由。

冬日战士请罗杰斯吃了一餐派，这次约会被托尼斯塔克匆匆打断，在临走前史蒂夫向冬日战士要了电话号码，冬日战士鬼使神差的给了。

有点奇怪。

史蒂夫被警局叫回去，局长尼克福瑞告诉他他被指派为警局第一级行动小组探员，他们发现了九头蛇出现在南美的踪迹，史蒂夫罗杰斯接受了任务 他同托尼斯塔克成为了任务搭档。

托尼斯塔克在吃饭时利用手段得到了塞巴斯蒂安斯坦的签名，事实上尼克福瑞已经开始关注那个常常消失在人前的塞巴斯蒂安，托尼因为知道了史蒂夫喜欢塞巴斯蒂安而暂时没忍心告诉他这件事。

史蒂夫罗杰斯好奇总是吊儿郎当的托尼斯塔克怎么会答应进入战斗小组。

托尼斯塔克的父亲表面为富商实际为政府研制特殊血清，每毫克价值达十万美元，血清在秘密研制阶段能够帮助人体极端强化，九头蛇觊觎已久，终于在三个月前暗杀了霍华德斯塔克。

冬日战士用的前苏联枪支，然而一如既往的，没有任何人发现他的踪迹，监控录像却显示在当晚塞巴斯蒂安斯坦出现在附近街区。

托尼斯塔克与父亲关系古怪，但他依然爱他的父亲决定为他报仇而向尼克福瑞主动请缨。

史蒂夫罗杰斯在新闻网站上看到塞巴斯蒂安斯坦即将前往南美参加漫展的消息，他告诉了托尼斯塔克，托尼斯塔克的反应却很古怪，他说若喜欢明星可以为史蒂夫罗杰斯办一场相亲会，但他并不建议他喜欢塞巴斯蒂安斯坦。

两人因为意见不合不欢而散。

九头蛇给冬日战士下达了接近史蒂夫罗杰斯的任务。

史蒂夫罗杰斯开始同冬日战士约会，他很高兴塞巴斯蒂安斯坦居然如此喜欢他，可冬日战士第一次在任务中感到内心拉扯，他有过无数的色诱杀人，但他并不想杀死史蒂夫罗杰斯。

史蒂夫罗杰斯用塞巴斯蒂安斯坦给他的手机号码传短信告诉他自己接下来可能会去南美，冬日战士敏感的捕捉到了这一点，向组织汇报后，组织也发现了FBI对他们的追踪，他们决定将计就计，让塞巴斯蒂安斯坦前去南美 但不要带上血清。

史蒂夫同托尼斯塔克坐上去南美的班机，两人已经很久未说话，托尼斯塔克终于忍不住告诉史蒂夫罗杰斯，塞巴斯蒂安斯坦可能就是冬日战士本人的事实。

史蒂夫罗杰斯极为生气，他觉得托尼斯塔克不仅不信任他还不信任他喜欢的人，托尼斯塔克决定叫史蒂夫罗杰斯一起去九头蛇的接头地点，但出现的并不是塞巴斯蒂安斯坦而是普通的九头蛇初级特务，交接的物品也不过是普通的走私物。

托尼斯塔克大感意外，史蒂夫罗杰斯生气托尼斯塔克，他去漫展见塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安在人群中看到了对他微笑的史蒂夫罗杰斯，冷血无情的冬日战士突然有想哭的冲动，他违背组织告诉他立刻回去的命令，用手机号码告诉史蒂夫罗杰斯留下来。

他们在巴西单独待了三天，看日出和日落，在海边散步，冬日战士心中很忧伤，他切断了九头蛇的通讯线路 ，因为九头蛇已经给他下达了杀死史蒂夫罗杰斯的命令，冬日战士决定离开后就同史蒂夫罗杰斯告别，他也不再回到美国而是换个身份隐姓埋名。

最后一晚他们终于拥有了彼此，冬日战士是不会在有别人的时刻睡熟的，但被史蒂夫拥抱他第一次睡得如此安心沉稳，冬日战士第一次在史蒂夫罗杰斯面前赤身裸体，可是史蒂夫罗杰斯震惊了，他看到了冬日战士手臂上的疤痕。

（前面提过冬日战士跟史蒂夫罗杰斯有交手，当时史蒂夫罗杰斯划伤了冬日战士的手臂）

史蒂夫罗杰斯终于意识到托尼斯塔克并没有撒谎，原来他喜爱的塞巴斯蒂安斯坦真的是冬日战士的伪装身份。

可他还是痛苦的拥抱了冬日战士，他知道冬日战士在欺骗他，他想，因为他爱他，他宁可被他欺骗至死。

史蒂夫罗杰斯在夜半醒来，冬日战士却正在熟睡，手机里有托尼斯塔克发来的短信，照片比对后，那个来交接的人正是当初抢夺冬日战士皮包的人，史蒂夫终于意识到，原来一切都是一场骗局。

对方供认出了九头蛇的计划，因为知道史蒂夫罗杰斯喜欢塞巴斯蒂安，而设计让冬日战士接近史蒂夫罗杰斯从而杀死他的计划，因为他是唯一能同冬日战士有正面交手的人物。

史蒂夫罗杰斯心脏碎裂，他看着沉睡的冬日战士的面孔，他想，难道一切都是一场骗局吗 那些喜欢 爱慕，原来那都是演出来的，既然他能演一个与自己截然不同的人，冬日战士为何不能演自己爱上他了呢？

冬日战士昏昏沉沉醒来，他发现自己被手脚束缚，电圈让他动弹不得，他一定是被注射了麻醉剂，他看到了周围一圈全副武装的FBI，他们在警方的直升飞机上，冬日战士居然觉得如释重负，他问托尼斯塔克，史蒂夫罗杰斯呢？

托尼强压怒火，说他再也不会来见你了。

冬日战士被押送回总部，警方决定向他拷问出更多有关九头蛇的秘密，冬日战士不发一言，他表示只有让史蒂夫罗杰斯来，他才会说出他所知道的。

史蒂夫罗杰斯再也不想见到冬日战士，但冬日战士被关在电铁笼里的样子还是让他心里难过，冬日战士见到他的第一眼就让史蒂夫原谅他，他哽咽的说，我对你的爱并不是一场骗局。

他看起来如此伤心，但史蒂夫罗杰斯还是悲哀的想，冬日战士居然如此会伪装，他要冬日战士说出自己所知道的，冬日战士在史蒂夫的问话下，一五一十的把自己所知道的内容都说了，他也说出了九头蛇的老巢，在西伯利亚某个鲜为人知的冰霜堡垒中。

史蒂夫罗杰斯准备离开，冬日战士又问了一次，你能原谅我吗？史蒂夫不发一言。

冬日战士供认罪行，托尼斯塔克觉得古怪，之前根本找不到冬日战士，这一出更像是九头蛇有意把冬日战士送入神盾局总部，两者很矛盾，他们觉得不安。

史蒂夫罗杰斯请缨前去捣毁九头蛇总部。

果然意外发生了，将要出庭的冬日战士被混入神盾局的九头蛇人员开启了冬日战士脑中的指令，冬日战士变得狂暴，神盾局特工根本拦不住他，他前往西伯利亚，史蒂夫罗杰斯带领的特工越战越勇，而红骷髅，这个代号为红骷髅的人出现在他们面前时，史蒂夫罗杰斯惊讶的发现他面前挡着的人居然是冬日战士。

史蒂夫罗杰斯在进攻过程中发现了九头蛇的秘密档案，他终于发现原来冬日战士就是当年消失的巴基，他看到了九头蛇对巴基的虐待，他意识到巴基也许并不无辜但他是被控制而去杀人的刀子。

红骷髅说，士兵，保护我，冬日战士用全身保护红骷髅撤退，史蒂夫罗杰斯感到冬日战士的不寻常，此时托尼斯塔克赶到，他一炮轰掉了冬日战士手臂里埋入的神经控制器 冬日战士倒下 史蒂夫罗杰斯杀死了想要逃脱的红骷髅。

冬日战士意识重新清醒过来，他听见史蒂夫罗杰斯叫他巴基，史蒂夫罗杰斯说我相信你，我爱你，史蒂夫搀扶着受伤的巴基走出去，托尼斯塔克带领特工继续围剿剩余九头蛇残部。

红骷髅并没有死透，当他向史蒂夫罗杰斯开枪时，反应过来的巴基用身体帮他挡住了，巴基看着史蒂夫，他叫他小名，他意识不清了，他说天亮了吗，（是小时候两人常常依偎在一起说的话）史蒂夫抱住他说天已经亮了，我们可以回家了，巴基说，可是已经太久了，我等了太久了...

托尼斯塔克和史蒂夫罗杰斯在九头蛇总部发现了更多的档案，详细的介绍了冬日战士的控制程序，在失去了指控人的法庭上，托尼斯塔克和史蒂夫罗杰斯作为证人出庭，最后法律判冬日战士 詹姆斯巴奇巴恩斯无罪。

由于公审中公众并未看到冬日战士的面孔，为保留美好幻想，塞巴斯蒂安宣布隐退，从此再也不出现在影坛上，也没有人知道他去了哪里。

（尾声，巴奇巴恩斯并没有死去，他成为了植物人，同史蒂夫罗杰斯隐居在布鲁克林的小房子里，并且在最后醒过来了。）


	2. 《人鱼姬》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美人鱼AU：海中的人鱼姬巴奇爱上了捕鱼船小子史蒂夫罗杰斯，种族与身份的差异让两人的爱情注定磨难万千。

大纲文

##

失去了一切只能在岸上活一百零二天的人鱼姬，用声音为代价去寻找了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫并不知道巴基是一条人鱼，因为海难失忆而遇到了佩吉，他忘记了曾与他在海上共度年少时光的巴基，他曾与巴基有过约定，他都忘记了，海下世界发生战争，他被冲上浅海 渔夫的儿子被贵族的女儿佩吉所救，在史蒂夫醒来第一眼他看到了佩吉。

他被佩吉深深吸引，相似的轮廓让他忘记了巴基。

巴基担心着与他失散在海难中的史蒂夫，他向他的好朋友海巫女之后洛基寻求帮助，洛基用魔法帮他看到 史蒂夫安然无恙并且迅速同贵族女儿佩吉共沐爱河。

巴基落下眼泪 人鱼的泪水是珍珠 魔法中的史蒂夫看起来如此的快乐，他忘记了他么。

洛基劝阻了巴基，巴基还是离开了爱他的人鱼国度，独自一人到千里深海域之外，他找到了邪恶的水下九头章鱼，同洛基不同，水下章鱼的魔法是黑暗而有代价的。

巴基需要章鱼给他上岸的权利，他要去找史蒂夫，章鱼夺取了他的声音，将他的鱼尾破开成人类的腿，人鱼没有性别，巴基终于意识到自己在外表上是一位男性人类。

人鱼姬踩在沙滩上，每一步路都像走在刀尖上。

洛基在巴基离开海滩的最后关头依然游上岸劝阻他，巴基无法说话了，他用美丽而含泪的绿眼睛无言的看着洛基，洛基沉默了，他知道无法阻止一位人鱼的爱

人鱼忠贞，一生只爱一人。

他释放魔法，淡绿色的治愈魔法让巴基的腿不再那样疼痛，他的脚底不再渗出细细的鲜血，他给赤身裸体的巴基一席衣服和铜钱，巴基不再需要徒步走到卡特的领地。

卡特家族同情而正义，以为巴基是无法说话的流浪者，他们收留了他。

史蒂夫同佩吉两情相悦，但史蒂夫尚且没有爵位，卡特家族决定派史蒂夫上前线立军功以得提升地位，巴基自告奋勇陪伴史蒂夫一同上前线。

当巴基来到卡特的城堡时，他尚且希望史蒂夫依然能记起他，但他看到了佩吉跟史蒂夫的相爱和史蒂夫眼里的快乐，巴基不再希望影响史蒂夫，他希望史蒂夫过得幸福快乐，他想要保护他。

巴基佩戴上面罩，史蒂夫同情这个无法说话的男人，总是如影随形跟随着他，保护着他。

意外还是发生了，史蒂夫英勇杀敌保护部下，却中了暗枪，伤重倒在血泊，巴基无声痛哭，眼泪落下一滴滴变成珍珠，史蒂夫意识到巴基不是人类。

他用最后的力气摘下巴基的面罩，他看到了绿色眼睛的小美人鱼，他想起了一切，他想起了对巴基所有却遗憾的爱。

史蒂夫死去在巴基的怀抱里。

洛基的幻影出现在巴基身旁，他劝巴基，那么你就该回来了吧，巴基用唇语问洛基，你有办法复活史蒂夫吗？

洛基嗤之以鼻，复活是禁术，何况复活后他又将忘记一切了，他会再一次忘了你。

巴基在夜里抱着史蒂夫的遗体回到了海里，他悄悄亲吻了他海中的父母，妹妹，然后他又一次前去寻找九头章鱼。

如果复活他，我需要付出什么代价？

九头章鱼笑，若复活他，我要你成为我的奴隶，我还要你一只漂亮的手臂，也要你全部的记忆。

巴基用锋利的鱼骨做成的刀子砍下自己的手臂，向九头章鱼献祭，九头章鱼用铁链栓住了巴基的脖颈，他任由失去一只手臂的巴基将史蒂夫背回岸上，告诉他，在你回到海里之前，你还剩余六天时间。

到那时候，你会忘了他，而他也会忘记你，永远。

巴基的鲜血染红了一片蔚蓝色的大海。

他上岸，将背上的史蒂夫放在沙滩上，鲜血滴落在海滩上，洛基又出现了，他用魔法替巴基愈合伤口，可洛基第一次在他面前哭了，他已经是海底王国最厉害的法师，却也没有能力为巴基造出一只新的手臂。

洛基问，他会忘记你，那值得吗？

史蒂夫已经从混沌中醒来，他从被巴基背出水面的那一刻就复苏了，可他闭着眼睛佯装昏迷不醒，他触摸到了巴基身体的温度，感受到了巴基的寒冷，温热的血液滴在他身上，巴基的眼泪落在他身侧，那是细小的珍珠颗粒。

他知道巴基为他付出的一切，可他不敢落泪也不敢张开眼，他害怕被看出了秘密，那样他会失去一切，可他不想忘记巴基。

他佯装久久的醒来，巴基温柔的对他笑着。

史蒂夫握住巴基的手，这一刻他们彼此间都留存着记忆，不需要多说些什么了，就算巴基不会说话，他看着史蒂夫的眼里都是那么的爱，那么的深刻，如此之深情。

他们相伴于海边一处废弃的小木屋内，看太阳升起到落下，看潮水涨起和褪去，巴基失去了一侧手臂和大量鲜血，总是昏睡着，史蒂夫就会乘他睡着时，悄悄在本子上记录他记得巴基的一切。

他写他们的初识，年少在月亮和星空陪伴下打渔船里的时光，他素描画下沉睡中的巴基的样子，他记得他们说过的每一句话，他把一本厚厚的牛皮纸册子记满了，最后一页，他写巴基的名字，写了成百个上千个，最后那些名字都被他的泪水打湿晕染了，他告诉自己，别忘了他。

他知道巴基就要离开他了，相伴的每一日如同钻石一般珍贵。

最后一夜，他们亲吻了彼此，史蒂夫不是不清楚巴基是一个男性，但他知道他爱上的是巴基的本身，无论他是人是鱼，是男性还是女人，与他永远是他的一切。

他轻声告诉巴基，等着我，我会去救你。

巴基讶异，他意识到史蒂夫其实明白一切，他的泪水结成珍珠粒粒落下，可他明白他必须在太阳升起前离开了，太阳升起之时他会化作泡沫，消失在天地之间。

早已等候的洛基出现在木屋里，他为史蒂夫施展了沉睡魔法，带着巴基回到水里，他不知道巴基究竟对谁提出了条件，但巴基对他道谢后同样打晕了他，独自回到了九头章鱼所在地。

水下王国的人鱼姬被拷进九头章鱼的禁区，他忘记了一切，九头章鱼的药水改变了他的性格，他变得残暴凶狠，在不见天日的深水域被囚禁，直到契约结束的七十年以后。


	3. 《太阳升起之时》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《人鱼姬》后续，史蒂夫罗杰斯明白自己必须面对佩姬与巴基的抉择，这并不容易。

##

人鱼姬不再是人鱼姬，他是黑暗水域里让人闻风丧胆的杀手。在深海里不见天日，人鱼姬的眼睛失去了功能，九头章鱼希望人鱼姬成为他完全的傀儡，将人鱼姬拷在他的牢笼里。

 

邪恶的九头章鱼与朝中逆贼达成联盟，人鱼姬一次次喝下药水上岸进行刺杀活动，人们害怕一身黑衣的人鱼姬，因为从没见过他也不知道他是从哪里出现的，他成为了人们口中的幽灵。

 

史蒂夫从洛基的沉睡魔法中苏醒，他疑惑自己为何会独自一人睡在海边的废弃木屋里，但他看到在自己身边，地上有无数美丽的珍珠，这些珍珠比他见过的所有蚌壳里的珍珠更加光泽耀眼，史蒂夫捡起了这些珍珠。

 

他独自回到卡特的领地，佩吉原本以为史蒂夫战死而哭泣，但史蒂夫居然奇迹般生还，她感动的哭着抱住了史蒂夫，史蒂夫为她戴上一串极为美丽的珍珠项链。

 

它耀眼夺目的光泽与佩吉美丽的脸那样相配，佩吉惊喜不已，这是史蒂夫送给她最好的新婚礼物。

 

史蒂夫终于成为了佩吉的合法丈夫，同时他也因为英勇杀敌得到了人民的爱戴，成为了远近闻名骁勇善战的上尉。

 

国度爆发内战，邪恶的九头章鱼派出刺客杀死上尉史蒂夫，人鱼姬早就对疼痛麻木了，他再次喝下药水拥有了人类的腿，哪里有人鱼能像巴基一样在陆地上无视疼痛潜伏奔跑呢？九头章鱼很满意，被他控制心神的巴基果然前去刺杀史蒂夫。

 

紧要关头，罗杰斯想起了巴基，原来洛基给史蒂夫施展沉睡魔法时，因为不忍心而悄悄的在史蒂夫脑内下了咒语，只要他再次见到巴基，那么他一定会想起他。

 

罗杰斯丢盔弃甲，说我愿意为你沉入海底，巴基打伤了罗杰斯，他以为自己是冷血无情的，但他沉入水底救了史蒂夫，他都不知道自己为何要救他，巴基把史蒂夫放在岸上，他看着他，很疑惑，自己到底是谁？难道不是九头章鱼制造出来的武器吗。

 

人鱼姬不想回到海里了，他不再愿意回到九头章鱼身边，他想知道自己是谁，人鱼姬在人间游荡，他发现了那个似曾相识的木屋，他发现了那个泛黄的史蒂夫记下的牛皮纸本子。

 

巴基看到了史蒂夫的记录，像是在看别人的故事，他终于明白，原来在变成邪恶的傀儡之前，他曾经是善良美好的人鱼姬。

 

他躲了起来，史蒂夫醒来后不见人鱼姬，他希望寻找到他的人鱼姬，那是他一生的挚爱，但又一次找到他的佩吉在他床前尽心竭力的照顾他，她高兴的告诉史蒂夫自己怀孕了，他们即将组成一个完美的家庭。

 

史蒂夫因为佩吉激动的笑脸而愧疚，他曾经想抛开全世界陪巴基去流浪，但是他终于意识到他同佩吉的羁绊，人鱼姬为他付出了一切，但佩吉同样为他舍弃了许多。

 

史蒂夫因为看到了佩吉脖颈上那串珍珠项链而眼眶通红。

 

佩吉爱护它，日日的戴着它，那不是因为它的美丽而是因为这是史蒂夫亲手送给她的新婚礼物，但史蒂夫终于想起来了，这是巴基因为爱他而落下的眼泪。

 

巴基没有在他面前哭过，人鱼姬在爱人面前总是笑着的，但那个木屋里满地都是如此美丽的珍珠，当他沉睡之时，巴基在偷偷的哭泣吗？

 

史蒂夫的心因为拉扯而撕裂成两瓣，佩吉与巴基在他心中织成爱与愧疚交织的一张大网，割舍是痛的，他想，他至少要找到离开的巴基。

 

他独自一人踏上漫漫前路，在寻找中迷失方向，世界那么大，他的巴基究竟在哪里，甚至他可能在海里？洛基的幻影出现在史蒂夫身边，他不高兴的说，我带你去找巴基。

 

洛基带着史蒂夫在海那边的国度找到了躲起来的巴基，海边的岸头上，两人对峙，百感交集，最后巴基主动开口，我已经不是你认识的那个巴基了史蒂夫。

 

我知道你爱着那个纯洁无暇的人鱼姬巴基，但我已经不是他了，我可能还爱着你吧，这点是不会变的，但现在的我是残缺的。

 

我爱你，史蒂夫说，他看着他的眼睛。

 

我身上占满了无辜人的鲜血，我不值得你的爱。

 

我爱你。

 

...所以你回去吧，史蒂夫。

 

可是我爱你。

 

史蒂夫嗓音颤抖着，但他看着巴基的眼睛，他蔚蓝色的眼睛里融入了他心中永远的小美人鱼绿色的瞳孔，巴基在他心中从来没有变过，他永远是他少年时代唯一的朋友，是星星月亮下漂亮的人鱼少年，是为他割舍一切都人鱼公主，是他走遍全世界也要找到的，他埋藏在心底永远的那个秘密。

 

巴基终于抛弃了冷静的伪装而丢盔弃甲，他的眼泪一粒粒落下成为珍珠滚在地板上，他捂住了自己的脸，他原本甜蜜的嗓音因为九头章鱼哑药跟非人虐待变得沙哑不堪，漂亮的身体因为战斗变得伤痕累累，他美好善良纯洁无暇的心因为染上血腥变得泥泞狰狞，就算史蒂夫心中的他永远不变，巴基想，他再也不是当初那个值得史蒂夫去爱的，美好的人鱼姬了。

 

史蒂夫拥抱他，亲吻他的额角，巴基把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他美丽含泪的淡绿色瞳孔如此忧伤。

 

我如此爱你，巴基，你难以想象你在我心中意味着什么，可是在爱你的时间里我也遇到了佩吉，史蒂夫诚恳的说，她对我来说是家庭的责任，我没办法抛下她同你流浪天涯。

 

巴基莞尔，我见证过你们的相濡以沫，你们是完美的一对，我祝福你们。

 

史蒂夫，你知道吗，人鱼的寿命有三百年，而在漫长的时光里，我不愿意你成为抛弃家庭和女人的男人，我跟你们不同，我是人鱼而没有羁绊，我理解你们人类的情感纽带，理解你们在社会上不得不扮演的角色。

 

你有爱你的家人，将来还会有可爱的孩子，所以，你回去找她吧，史蒂夫。

 

巴基没有说，他没有羁绊是因为他除了史蒂夫之外一无所有了。

 

史蒂夫久久的看着他，他的下唇颤抖，有无数想对巴基说的话可到最后一句都说不出口，因为他知道他注定要离开他爱着的巴基身边，最后他用颤抖的嗓音问，你会在这里等待我吗？

 

我会永远等你的，巴基微笑，我是永远爱你的人鱼，我是只属于你一人的巴基，不用担心我会离去，因为你是我的整个世界，同样亦是我存在的意义。

 

70年后，我们在这里见面，好吗。

 

史蒂夫含着泪笑，到那时候，你还很年轻，而我一定已经是个老头子了，说不定你会认不出我了。

 

巴基摇头，我永远，会在看到你的第一眼时认出你。

 

史蒂夫最后一次拥抱了巴基，他不再回头了，他匆匆离去，他知道若他回头而看到巴基望着他的眼睛，他便永远无法下定决心离开了。

 

洛基的幻影悄然出现在独身一人的巴基身边，他已经很久未同巴基说过话，但现在他很想拍拍他的肩膀，可他是幻影，他的手指在巴基的肩膀上穿过。

 

你真的决定等他七十年？你真傻，我当初就没有说错！你就是海底最傻的一只人鱼了。

 

不，意外的是，巴基摇头了，他说，我罪孽深重，如何能同他重新团聚，我在等待第102天。

 

人鱼在第102天的太阳升起之时将化作泡沫消失于世，巴基说，我这样的罪人，如何还有在世上度过漫长时间的勇气？阳光将会洗涤我的罪孽。

 

洛基恍然大悟，人类健忘，所以你才定下对人类而言几乎是一生的约定。

 

巴基对洛基苦笑了笑，我有没有说过谢谢你？洛基，其实你是很好心的一位海巫，一条水里的绿色海蛇。

 

洛基切了一声，渐渐消失在巴基身边。

 

在史蒂夫的孩子记忆里，他是极好的一位父亲，尽职的一位丈夫。在他独处之时，他总是在画画，他有一个珍贵的牛皮纸素描本，虽然因为年代久远而变得泛黄，他总是珍惜的放在身边。

 

他很喜欢画人鱼，在史蒂夫留存于世的作品中，总是有星夜和小船，船上的男孩趴在船沿，一只美丽的人鱼浮出水面，趴在岩石上，史蒂夫告诉他的孩子们，这个男孩是十六岁的他。

 

你见过人鱼吗爸爸？

 

当然，人鱼是我见过的，最美好的生物。

 

巴基从沉睡中醒来，他以为自己早已化作阳光中的泡沫，他却出现在海底，自己的大床上，洛基站在他身边，他还是很年轻，巴基自己也是。

 

他说，你睡了70年了，我用你的鲜血做成沉睡魔咒，在你漫长的长眠中，阳光未将你变成泡沫而九头章鱼也已经覆灭，你现在又是自由的人鱼姬了，感不感谢我？

 

巴基从他的床上一跃而起，他向海面上拼命的游去，他的声音消散在水里，他急匆匆的说，我要赴一个约会！

 

他冲破海面，远远的，他看到了白发的背影，他看到那背影的一瞬间就眼眶通红，洛基慢悠悠的也浮出海面，他也看到了那个老人，他看着无声落泪的巴基，疑惑道，你怎么知道是他？

 

我永远认得出他。

 

巴基可以游到史蒂夫面前，但他只是浮在不远处的水域，史蒂夫的身后，他久久的，久久的凝视着史蒂夫的背影，最后他对洛基说，走吧。

 

洛基诧异，你不去见他吗？

 

我为他平安度过一生而感到高兴，但，要我看到白发苍苍的他，对我来说太难了，因为我那么爱他。

 

巴基微笑着，深深长出一口气，像是在对史蒂夫告别，在日落的余晖中潜入水底。

 

END.


	4. 《恋爱是一场战争》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内战结束后，盾铁重新和好并决定交往，冬兵住进复仇者大厦，三人之间关系的平衡却因为冬兵身体的异样被打破。

前提设定：内战结束，美队跟铁人内战前确实是暧昧关系，美队跟冬兵感情深厚但是完全的朋友兄弟家人的关系（从关系层面上讲），但是内战中美队为了保护朋友冬兵跟铁人决裂了一次，后来三个人又和好，盾带着冬搬回复仇者大厦，盾跟铁因为波折后确定感情，正式在一起而且正在热恋期中

——————

基本人设：铁人傲娇毒舌但善良，情商低会说错话但是关心他人，仔细想过以后对冬兵有内疚感但是因为别扭表现不出来，反而跟冬兵拉远距离，喜欢史蒂夫但是有时候比较作，会吵吵闹闹

史蒂夫对铁人是喜欢他热烈奔放，内心对冬兵的情感阀门低调隐忍，虽然感情浓烈但是一直告诉自己是放在“朋友”范畴里（跟两个人青梅竹马的属性有关）对两个人用的感情是不同的（史蒂夫隐约的给冬加诸一种“我们是朋友”的气场，冬兵就接受了）

冬兵觉得自己有罪，善良擅长忍耐，心思比较细腻能关心体贴史蒂夫的感受，对铁人内疚所以也自动保持距离，对史蒂夫的感情介于亲情友情爱情等等的混杂的浓烈感，所以自己的想法是只要在史蒂夫身边无论什么身份都无所谓（并不在意因为感情已经超出了定义），对盾铁的感情是抱着史蒂夫好就好的心情真心祝福

——————

脑洞：

在九头蛇期间九头蛇对冬兵做了一堆奇怪的人体试验，有些成功了，有些失败了，其中他们给冬兵安装了一套女性生殖器官在直肠里观察反应，但发现冬兵不会流月经，就判定为失败了。冬兵知道自己被改造过但因为身上被改造的地方太多了所以也不怎么care。

盾冬在内战期间在昆式上做爱了，两个人一百多岁了第一次做爱，完全兽性喧嚣，史蒂夫因为跟托尼闹翻而心情差，因为对抗一百多个国家和要去对抗五个冬兵而压力烦躁，冬兵因为觉得自己有罪而消沉让史蒂夫又气又急，最后两个人选择做爱来缓解压力。

下飞机以后两个人又默认回到朋友模式了（完全纯洁的朋友模式）。（美队：我觉得我们做完还是纯洁的朋友那么我们就是。冬兵：嗯知道你是这么想的，我都行真心不在意，类似这种想法）

内战结束后盾铁好不容易又和好，感情升温，历经挫折以后决定正式交往，托尼对大家宣布这件事，冬兵也在场，觉得十分欣慰，他知道史蒂夫喜欢托尼，庆幸没有因为自己和史蒂夫的友情而影响了史蒂夫自己的爱情。

史蒂夫感动表示，哥们儿你对我的支持是我最想听到的了，因为你对我来说是最不同的人。

然后大家都各自过自己在同一栋大楼里的日子，冬兵在特查拉的帮助下去除了脑子里的洗脑词，在复仇者大楼复健中，托尼一边当商人上电视一边当钢铁侠跟着美队扫平坏人一边当发明家泡实验室，美队带着复仇者跑来跑去的征战。

在托尼的建议下美队搬到托尼那边去，楼里的人都默认两个人同居状态，感情也确实好，但他们私底下也拌嘴，在众人面前也拌嘴，众人表示这是虐狗。冬兵在边上欣慰的笑。

但托尼跟冬兵因为各自的心结，在复仇者大厦里的大家关系都不错的时候，相互默认的不接触，有时在楼道遇见都会刻意避开，两人都有对对方的内疚，但托尼内疚+傲娇+心虚，冬兵内疚+无奈+温顺（觉得铁人不看到自己会比较开心，因为铁人一看到冬兵就表情骤变一秒严肃）

史蒂夫知道这两个人关系比较微妙，因为两个人都是对自己在不同意义上非常重要的人，想改善他们的关系但头痛于自己所处在这两人之间的位置也很微妙，所以就出任务暂时放置了。

因为他也相信这两个人本性都很善良相信随着时间会慢慢的变好的。

然后混乱出现了：冬兵开始出现各种呕吐，头晕，嗜睡症状，因为他总是待在复仇者大楼没什么任务而且一个人住所以没什么人发现，他自己马上知道不对劲，想起自己曾经被九头蛇身体改造的事。

然后找了个理由出去买了验孕试纸，哐当，发现果然中奖了。

冬兵觉得很混乱，第一反应是觉得对不起史蒂夫，他觉得他刚刚因为自己的缘故差点失去他的爱人（TONY），现在刚刚和好而且感情甜蜜，如果知道他怀孕了，史蒂夫一定会为了他跟托尼分手，决定跟他在一起然后一起抚养孩子长大。

因为冬兵了解史蒂夫为了他做什么都愿意，但因为他对史蒂夫的感情也极其深厚，已经超越了爱情，所以他的希望只是希望史蒂夫幸福快乐，他不想史蒂夫因为自己内疚，也不想史蒂夫因为自己再次失去刚刚失而复得的爱人。

虽然他知道史蒂夫自己一定会觉得为他做什么都是值得的，但是冬兵不忍心史蒂夫这么做。他的希望只是作为朋友一直在史蒂夫身边，平平淡淡就很好。

所以冬兵没怎么犹豫就去买了药，把孩子药流掉了，也没告诉史蒂夫。因为他自己做决定也很坚定，所以他没怎么觉得这是一件非常痛苦的事，也不必麻烦他人。

但是冬兵毕竟是改造身体，结构跟一般女性结构不一样，又因为知道自己抗药体质吃了很多药，虽然把孩子流掉了，但是流了很多很多的血，冬兵默认这是战损，也不太在意（冬兵的官方人设之一不在意自己的身体吧），就冲掉血洗了洗澡把身体弄干净，止了血就去睡觉了。

但是冬兵自己不在意，史蒂夫却是最关心在意他的，马上发现冬兵突然看起来很苍白憔悴，虽然冬兵笑着对他说没事，但是史蒂夫还是马上觉得是不是自己这段时间太把精力放在托尼（恋爱）和工作（复仇者）上面，却忽视了冬兵。

史蒂夫是一个擅于发散思维的巨蟹座，马上开始内疚，觉得自己以为把冬兵带回复联安顿好就好了但却没有留意他的情感方面等等巴拉巴拉，在托尼有事没事跟他斗嘴的时候也变得烦躁，想什么说什么（火气上头，正为冬兵烦着呢），说你怎么就从来不能像巴奇一样理解我呢？

这话一出，铁人也懵逼了，下一步反应就是生气，故意说我知道了就是你心里巴奇最重要而已，好了你不用解释了我知道了！

史蒂夫后悔，想道歉但铁人不听，一关门去实验室了，史蒂夫无奈，自己为巴奇的身体状况心焦，铁人不能理解自己，自己还害他生气了。另一方面，他又有点担心两个人关系会变得更差（至少是托尼单方面的，他知道冬兵一定会顺着他的意志走。）

于是他想着去冬兵房间看看他，走进去发现冬兵坐在床边。冬兵穿着工字背心披着外套，两个人聊了一会儿，史蒂夫在冬兵面前觉得自己又变成当年十六岁的少年，忍不住开始抱怨，结果他跟冬兵聊了半小时，二十分钟都在说自己跟托尼的相处，各种的吵吵闹闹，自己对托尼有时候不给自己面子和两个人挂念不同的烦恼等等。

冬兵一直耐心的，温柔的，笑着听，最后又劝慰了史蒂夫，找到真正喜欢的人是非常不容易的一件事，然后史蒂夫一个激动就把冬兵拦着脖子抱住了，冬兵也笑笑的任他抱，然后说你去找托尼吧，你跟他去道歉，然后队长说好，又对冬兵说，如果有什么不舒服，你一定要告诉我，冬兵反问史蒂夫，我有什么事情会不告诉你呢？

然后史蒂夫被冬兵爱的能量灌溉以后就心情平和的去找托尼了，刚好托尼也早就不气了，在默默反省自己是不是平时对史蒂夫态度太过于不好了，但又拉不下面子去主动跟史蒂夫说话的时候史蒂夫就过来了，他向托尼道歉，我不应该把你跟巴奇比较，你对我来说也是独特的，托尼也就别扭的跟史蒂夫也道歉了，表示我以后会尽量不跟你惹是生非，然后两个人温温存存，关系更好了。

两个人其实不太上床，但是那天晚上做了，又相拥而眠，非常和谐。

在同一栋大楼里，冬兵却睡不着，披着外套站在阳台里仰头看天空，心里默默的想，虽然他主观意志上没有跟任何破坏盾铁关系的心思，但是因为自己的缘故盾铁关系已经岌岌可危了很多次了，因为他对于盾的爱和包容是到了一个非常夸张的程度的，盾如果有自己这个参照体，会不由自主的将别人跟他比较，那么对于他跟托尼的关系长久看也非常不好（他知道托尼也是非常喜欢美队的，但是不懂得表达）。

但他又不忍心离开史蒂夫，史蒂夫这么艰难才把他找回来，如果他再离开史蒂夫会非常难过，而且他一定又会抛下稍微安定下的一切，满世界跟他跑了。

冬兵想了一晚上，决定给自己找点事情做，让自己跟史蒂夫的生活稍微剥离。所以他跟政府提了申请，政府马上同意了，但是冬兵因为之前的争议不能正式加入复仇者，而是帮政府做一些黑活（他上个世纪四十年代就有经验了）

冬兵觉得自己不应该跟史蒂夫隐瞒这件事，史蒂夫听了果然很担心，觉得冬兵身体还没恢复好，但是冬兵故意说觉得自己在大厦每天不干什么很闷，史蒂夫果然很感性的又想多，怕冬兵内疚觉得自己是局外人累赘等等，就答应让冬兵出任务，但告诉他一定要保证自己安全的前提，冬兵同意了。

史蒂夫跟托尼在一起时，史蒂夫因为巴基的事有些闷闷不乐，托尼奇怪问史蒂夫怎么了，史蒂夫说实话，托尼就直接问我很奇怪你们之间到底是什么感情？史蒂夫说朋友，托尼说问问你自己的心吧老冰。

其实托尼是觉得史蒂夫可能自己都没意识到自己那么爱着巴基，纯好心的想为自己爱的人点醒感情，说这句话的时候甚至有着做好让史蒂夫离开自己的准备，但说出来的话到嘴边就变味了，史蒂夫果然又生气了，他觉得托尼怀疑他跟巴奇之间纯洁的友情，又把巴奇告诉他，劝慰他，支持他跟托尼感情的话告诉了托尼，托尼听了很震惊。

一方面他真的没想到某种意义上的“敌人”巴基会为他说话，另一方面他在史蒂夫口中描述的巴奇里真实的感受到了他有多爱自己面前的这个男人，然后托尼又内疚又感到心情很奇怪，他同情冬兵，悲哀的发现自己甚至想让史蒂夫到巴基那边去，因为他觉得自己虽然也非常喜欢史蒂夫，但是对巴奇对史蒂夫深沉的感情不能相比。

所以托尼也没有跟史蒂夫说，在心里默默的做了一个决定。

巴奇出任务回来，在锻炼区看到了托尼，他刚刚想绕道走，托尼主动叫住他，说士兵，我就是来等你的，然后有点别扭的跟巴奇说话，表述的意思就是我早就原谅你了，巴奇听了笑说我知道，但是我很难原谅我自己，托尼又有点被噎住，反问巴奇那你既然早就知道为什么看到我还要躲，巴奇说知道你还不想对我说，你虽然原谅我了但还是生气。

然后托尼服了，他发现巴奇真的有很强大的理解他人的能力，觉得这样的人才能真正跟史蒂夫灵魂共处，自己好像跟史蒂夫处处无法相互理解，这样一想，自己觉得有点难过，但马上又傲娇的觉得，难道我托尼斯塔克会觉得自己不如别人吗？（其实已经这么想了），所以找了个理由了马上离开了。

冬兵看着托尼有点仓促离开的背影，觉得他好像有什么话想对自己说的样子。

晚上美队洗完澡，发现托尼坐在床上看着他，他以为托尼是想做爱，却被托尼推开，平时总是油腔滑调的人难得一脸严肃的跟他说，我想好了，我觉得你还是更适合跟巴恩斯在一起。

我们分手吧。

大盾懵逼了，你说啥?他问铁人到底怎么了，但铁人就是装作一副很洒脱的样子，说没有啊只是突然想通了一些事，我觉得我也没那么喜欢你，我们在一起也不那么合适，所以相互放过吧，我走拉拜拜等等，然后一下床被大盾拉着，直接暴力甩回床上，接吻，史蒂夫慢慢离开托尼的脸颊，才发现他眼睛通红快哭了。

他问托尼，你到底怎么了？托尼又问他，你真的没想过你跟巴恩斯的感情吗，史蒂夫更加不解，说我们只是朋友啊！托尼红着眼睛吼他，你看不出来巴恩斯他爱着你吗？

这一句话又让大盾彻底当机了，铁人趁此机会下床，史蒂夫隐约觉得托尼这次让他出去他就再不会回来了，没反应过来也使劲拉着他，说托尼，托尼别走...然后托尼实在不忍心了，两个人开始做爱，从地摊上做得滚来滚去到处都是非常的激烈。

第二天史蒂夫一醒来，托尼早就走了。他起床，发现外面的复仇者们都用很奇怪的眼神看着他，他才知道在他没醒的时候，托尼已经广播告知大家汇合，然后对大家宣布，他们两个人分手了。

冬兵的脸色很难看，他拉着明显失魂落魄的史蒂夫，耐着性子问你们到底怎么回事，史蒂夫看着冬兵，想起托尼之前说的话，感情很复杂，又有一股无名火气，把冬兵拉进厕所，直接上了一发。

冬兵本来刚刚流产过，后面还很虚弱，他本来想拒绝的，后来感到史蒂夫抱着他，他后颈都是史蒂夫一脸的滚烫眼泪，想史蒂夫一定很难过，要找个地方发泄，他怕他伤害自己在战场上做出什么事，不如让他在自己身上发泄，就也随着他弄了。

但是史蒂夫艹完他，又把他翻过来，要冬兵看着他，回答他，你说实话，你对我的感情从来就超过友情是吗？

冬兵懵逼，然后想起铁人那天欲言又止的话，意识到悲哀，果然是因为自己而影响了盾铁的关系，但史蒂夫说的也是实话，冬兵否认不了，最后只低着头，没有说话，算是默认了。

史蒂夫摇着头，说巴奇，OH MY GOD 你应该早点告诉我的....（自己开始脑补冬兵来到复联大厦后苍白消瘦是因为明明爱着自己却看着自己跟铁人恩爱的苦情戏码，开始埋怨自己为什么那么久都无法发现冬兵的异样的情感等等）

巴奇被史蒂夫抱住了，只是在叹气，拍拍史蒂夫的后背，没有多说话，因为他觉得自己对史蒂夫感情的定义很难简单对史蒂夫讲清楚，史蒂夫现在又失恋处于感情混乱伤感中，就只是捧着他的脸说了句，不管怎么样，我只是希望你能幸福。

史蒂夫，这就是我最大的愿望了。

巴奇知道史蒂夫的幸福的定义里最大的标准一定是自己在他身边，但是他的复仇者朋友们，他的恋人TONY在这个前提基础上，都是他的幸福的一部分，所以巴奇从二战以来就一直选择作为朋友待在史蒂夫身边。在他年轻的时候，他还是会因为史蒂夫跟佩姬的暧昧而吃醋，但现在这么久时间过去了，他觉得自己也犯下了很多罪孽，也已经因为世事变化和心态老去释然了，所以对于史蒂夫的感情更加抱有纯洁的心思，因为史蒂夫跟自己真正喜欢的人在一起而欣慰。

史蒂夫又难过又想多又感慨，说巴奇，这世界上我真的找不到比你更理解我包容我的人了。巴奇笑着锤了史蒂夫一拳，说本来就是，我们都已经快一百岁了，认识彼此一辈子了伙计。

然后两个人平复了一下心情，巴奇温和的问了史蒂夫跟托尼到底怎么回事，史蒂夫把脸埋在手里告诉了巴奇事情的经过，巴奇料到了，点点头，穿好衣服说我去跟托尼谈谈吧，被史蒂夫拉住，史蒂夫说巴奇我不需要你做这样的牺牲（他觉得巴奇喜欢自己还要为了自己去劝和很惨），暂时不要，我自己会解决，巴奇本来准备去了，听到史蒂夫说他自己解决，就随他了，但是说你如果觉得困扰的话可以随时来找我谈话。

巴奇回了房间，才觉得脱力，倒在床上睡着了，醒来后心里有点害怕因为史蒂夫再次怀孕，去浴室清洗，发现流了一些血，其他并没有太多异样，才觉得好受一些。

托尼把自己关在实验室里许多天，不在实验室就在开派对，故意把自己的生活跟史蒂夫隔离开，且不允许史蒂夫接近自己（他怕自己看到史蒂夫会后悔，触景生情等等）终于因为挡不住这种生活一头栽倒在实验室里。

醒来时在医务室，复仇者们一脸++的围着他（参考复联一众复仇者看着洛基的不爽脸），然后托尼知道大家知道他是分手后难过知道是自己理亏又说了一堆有的没的的扯淡，最后刚下任务的队长拨开众人走进来，还灰头土脸但一脸严肃，说托尼，我们谈谈。

其他复仇者你看看我我看看你，心照不宣的默默往外走，被托尼喊住wait不准出去，又被队长斩钉截铁的说你们出去，然后两个人对峙，众人犹豫了一下，还是听队长的话出去了，铁人又开始小生气，原来你们都不听我的，以后不发他们工资了。

史蒂夫忍不住又笑了，说托尼，人家本来就不是领你的工资。铁人嘴硬说基金会的钱就是我的钱，然后史蒂夫慢慢坐在他床边，摸上铁人的后颈，铁人才闭嘴了，感到这气氛有点不同，别开脸去，说你出去。

史蒂夫说托尼，我们别再折腾了好吗。

托尼一听这话又情绪上头，直截了当跟史蒂夫说不可能的史蒂夫，你还没明白吗，只要我们两个人在一起就永远没可能停止吵闹，争执，因为我们的观念我们的价值观，我们的性格相差太多了，你怎么就不明白呢等等，然后被队长吻住硬生生堵停了嘴炮。铁人看着队长瞪大眼睛，队长有点无奈的笑着点头，说你说得对，我们处处不同，但是我还是喜欢你，托尼。

托尼心软，一听这话就缴械投降了，外面表现还要挣扎一下，让队长出去停止骚扰自己，队长说不我要陪着你直到你出医务室，铁人嘴硬说自己身体早好了，这时候星期五来了句，BOSS，你要在医务室待至少十天。

然后铁人心塞，自己的AI都不帮助自己。

然后史蒂夫就开始陪铁人，为铁人准备早餐时，跟来吃早饭的巴奇在厨房遇见了。巴奇笑着从冰柜拿出牛奶，调侃史蒂夫一脸桃花，是不是和好了，史蒂夫说巴奇，最了解我的果然是你，巴奇得意的耸耸肩。

巴奇拿了面包牛奶，史蒂夫问巴奇要不要尝一下他为托尼做的煎饼，巴奇也过去吃了一块，说你的技术还是让我想到你的母亲萨拉，史蒂夫就回忆往事，说你当年来我家，就喜欢吃我妈做的煎饼，每次至少吃五块，巴奇也笑着说，那时候你看我爱吃，故意说自己不爱吃，塞到我盘子里对不对？

史蒂夫没有对巴奇说，这个煎饼技术就是为了巴奇爱吃所以跟他妈妈学会的。他又往巴奇的盘子里堆了几块煎饼，巴奇笑着道谢，两个人又闲聊了几句，回房间之前巴奇跟史蒂夫说了一句过一段时间他会去某地执行任务，史蒂夫有点担心，说你一定要万事小心，巴奇，巴奇说好的，拍拍史蒂夫就回房间了。

史蒂夫把做好的煎饼拿去给托尼时，托尼正闹着不要吃星期五派人送来的五星级餐点，史蒂夫把煎饼推给托尼，托尼明明闻到甜香味了很诱人但还是傲娇要损几句平民食物，结果吃了几口，默默把整盘子都吃完了。

他非常喜欢这个味道但又不好意思跟史蒂夫说，看史蒂夫一脸自得的笑着看他，傲娇的递出空盘子说再给我拿一盘，史蒂夫说没有了，一天只能吃一盘，就把盘子拿走了。

铁人就一直在琢磨史蒂夫做的煎饼的味道，因为他非常喜欢这个味道但是又不好意思总让史蒂夫做（史蒂夫当然愿意为他做，但会控制，而且铁人也不好意思表示自己很喜欢史蒂夫做的食物这件事本身），所以就查了AI各种资料，但发现网上的资料很难做出史蒂夫的味道，他就要星期五找人按照网上的食谱一点点尝试。

结果队长照看铁人期间出一次紧急任务回来，就发现铁人的小桌上堆满了煎饼山煎饼海，铁人还一脸理所当然的挨个吃，队长无奈了，说托尼！

医生明明告诉过你要控制饮食，为什么我不在一会儿你就要这么做，你为什么这么任性？

铁人被抓包当场，又不好意思跟队长说，自己是为了想试吃出他做的口味才这样做的，又被队长说得玻璃心生气了，故意回嘴，说你现在才知道吗，我本来就是这样的人，斯塔克总裁想做什么就做什么！

史蒂夫又被托尼气到，但想他现在身体还不太好，没有选择跟他继续吵，直接走了出去，走到一半又折回来，把托尼的煎饼堆抱走，并警告AI不准太顺着托尼，然后才走了。

托尼看着史蒂夫为他生气的样子，一个人待在病房里想道歉又觉得自己委屈。最后又开始破罐子破摔，联系平时吃的五星级餐厅，要他们做一堆垃圾食品给他送过来。

史蒂夫到了厨房，看着流理台上一堆的煎饼发愣，觉得托尼难道就不能理解自己为他身体好的心思吗，这时候巴奇刚刚穿好作战服，准备出任务时急匆匆路过厨房，看到史蒂夫在那里，本来想跟他说一句，但看到史蒂夫很疲惫的撑着头坐在那里的样子，不想打扰他，就直接出任务去了。

巴奇被派到某艘油船上出任务，制服一船海盗，本来对于他来说是轻轻松松的，开头的确也是轻轻松松，但打到一半巴奇突然察觉到自己身体有点异样，分神受了点皮外伤，但最后还是制服海盗，解救了油船。

鹰眼开直升机接应巴奇，看着巴奇捂着被砍伤的手臂慢慢走上直升机以后就坐在角落里一声不吭，疑惑巴奇是不是哪里受伤了，怎么任务成功了还这么低沉，但任务本身对于巴奇来说明明一点都不难啊。

巴奇回到复仇者大厦，马上把自己关回房间里，拿出没用完的验孕试纸，犹犹豫豫又试了一次，然后晴天霹雳的又是两道杠。

巴奇彻底被打击到了，流出泪水，前一次流产他如果能忘记就不去提他，再来一次就算他的心理素质也很难承受住，但如果把孩子生下来，对于巴奇来说更是天方夜谭，他自己本身有这么难以启齿的身体问题，盾铁之间也会变得混乱，孩子对于诞生在两个男性复仇者之间这件事，以后孩子长大了巴奇应该怎么解释把他生下来的问题？

巴奇在黑暗里一直坐着，直到听到敲门声，是史蒂夫，他听鹰眼说巴奇状态不对，怕他受了重伤又不说，带着医用品来找他，巴奇连忙把验孕试纸之类的塞好，整理了一下仪容，笑着尽量保持平日的样子去给史蒂夫开门。

但史蒂夫一开门就意识到巴奇不对劲，把灯打开问巴奇为什么一个人在房间都不开灯，巴奇说有点累了。史蒂夫看他一眼，很心疼。史蒂夫无意识心疼的眼神让巴奇内心更痛苦了。

史蒂夫跟巴奇坐在床边，要巴奇脱掉衣服，检查了一遍只有皮外伤才放下心来，拿出氨水绷带给巴奇的手臂包扎，告诉他出任务要小心，如果你以后觉得自己完成不了任务的话就报告给上司，我可以让他们同意你跟我们一起等等，巴奇只是低着头任由史蒂夫包扎着，没有看他的眼睛也没有看他的脸。

史蒂夫更加觉得巴奇的样子很古怪，担心巴奇到底怎么了，巴奇却说自己实在很困了，找了个借口把史蒂夫赶出了自己的房间。

史蒂夫更加失落，跟托尼吵架了，现在觉得巴奇也有事瞒着自己。另一边，托尼也对着买来的一堆垃圾食品发愣，已经完全凉掉了，他尝了一口平时最爱的甜甜圈，只觉得油腻，吃不下去。

三个人都一晚没睡，思考自己跟另外两方的关系。最后铁人决定向盾说实话，并向他因为自己的行为道歉，盾决定跟铁人好好谈一谈有关让他爱惜自己身体方面的事，也要跟巴奇好好谈一谈，因为他不希望巴奇有任何事瞒着自己，在他眼里巴奇的事就是自己的事，比自己的事更加重要，无论好坏，巴奇都必须让他跟着他一起面对。

而巴奇最后决定把孩子生下来，但不能让大盾知道，也不想让任何人觉得内疚。

于是第二天一早，一夜没睡的史蒂夫跟铁人刚好在病房门口碰面了，铁人难得诚实的对史蒂夫道歉，又说了自己真实想法，史蒂夫才意识到自己错怪了铁人不爱惜自己身体，答应会给铁人一直做煎饼，问铁人想吃早餐了吗？就跑到厨房给他做煎饼，铁人披着外套看着史蒂夫，心里又充满了爱意。

然后史蒂夫做好煎饼，就看着铁人吃，铁人要史蒂夫告诉他煎饼的配方，史蒂夫就把配方告诉他了，方便以后铁人在自己不在的时候让AI找人做着吃，但要铁人答应自己每天不能超过吃两块，铁人答应了。

巴奇上网找到一家租临时女友的公司，带着女友又去找大盾说自己恋爱了。铁人那时身体已经好了，大盾跟铁人一起在实验室里，对着巴奇身边搂着女友出现一脸懵逼。史蒂夫内心一直默认巴奇除了自己谁都无法分享他，现在看到巴奇交了女朋友，心情非常的古怪。

巴奇顺水推舟，说自从找了女朋友以后觉得在复仇者大楼生活很不方便，想暂时搬出去因为女友怀孕了，史蒂夫更加懵逼，完全愣在原地失去任何判断能力，铁人连忙说可以帮你们换一个更大更好，完全隔音的双人房，但巴奇还是执意要搬出去住，说以后养孩子的话也不方便，如果敌人知道孩子是复仇者的孩子容易受到攻击。

铁人想到这层面，觉得想想也是。但以他的身份说什么都变得奇怪，所以他看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫只是愣愣的一直盯着巴奇，巴奇表面上搂着女友笑容很平静，内心快要被史蒂夫不舍痛苦的目光扎死了。

最后史蒂夫说，巴奇，你要结婚了吗？

巴奇知道史蒂夫非常难受，他自己也知道史蒂夫很难受，但是知道只有这样才能让史蒂夫完全的死心，所以点头了。史蒂夫完全失魂落魄，感情告诉他，他不允许在巴奇心目中拥有除了他以外的任何人，但在理智上他告诉自己，凭什么巴奇没有追求自己幸福的权利，他已经为自己失去太多了。最后史蒂夫勉强笑了一下，拍拍巴奇的肩膀，说我真挚的祝福你，朋友。

巴奇也笑了，内心在滴血。铁人觉得这两个人的笑容都非常难受，一股生离死别的味道，连忙岔开话题说斯塔克工业提供巴奇的孩子从0岁到长大全部的成长基金，巴奇在外面的房子他会帮他安排好，会被斯塔克工业完全的监护保护等等，巴奇真诚的说谢谢你托尼，然后就带着女友走了，说去收拾东西。

巴奇一走，史蒂夫就瘫了，坐在实验椅上，完全静默进入自己的世界。托尼知道巴奇在史蒂夫心里的分量，不知道该怎么安慰，只能不停的吃蓝莓干，过了一会儿，托尼灵光一闪，忽然觉得不对劲，巴奇明明这么爱史蒂夫，又知道史蒂夫这么爱他，在没有洗脑状态下他怎么可能舍得让史蒂夫这么难过呢。

托尼觉得古怪，他觉得自己要为了史蒂夫跟巴奇好好的谈一谈，而这时候史蒂夫也从打击中回过神来，马上也意识到不对劲，联想起巴奇之前失魂落魄的状态，他一下子想到巴奇一定有什么事想刻意瞒着自己才这么做的。

史蒂夫这么一想，马上一个坐起直奔巴奇的房间，他决不允许巴奇自己扛事（这时候他已经脑子清醒知道巴奇决定不可能为了结婚就主动离开自己身边），去敲巴奇房门，敲不开，史蒂夫着急，直接要AI破坏巴奇房门锁，自己闯了进去。

巴奇不在房间里，也没有女友，厕所传来呕吐声，史蒂夫跑过去，看到巴奇难过的跪在洗手台前面，双手撑在台面上，抬头看到是史蒂夫，连忙开水龙头想冲走呕吐物，被史蒂夫抓着按在墙上，看着巴奇一脸心痛气愤，你到底怎么回事？！

托尼听到AI向自己报告史蒂夫硬开了巴奇房间的房门锁，想到史蒂夫刚才的状态很担心他们两个会起冲突，连忙从电梯上下来也去到巴奇房间，走到门口发现门没锁，他犹豫了一下走进去，听到浴室有说话声，还有哭声，托尼心里咯噔一下，理智告诉自己不要去看，情感上他还是走过去了。

巴奇被史蒂夫限制在台面和他身体之间，哭得很伤心很委屈，史蒂夫紧紧的抱着他不停的小声安慰着，旁边水龙头一直在开，但是浴室里还是弥漫着一股呕吐后的异味。

托尼觉得心情复杂，不是因为自己的男朋友却抱着别人，而是巴奇看起来真的很伤心史蒂夫也一样，而且他们抱在一起，两个人看起来太相配了。

托尼不再想要窥视，也不想打扰两个人温情一刻，自己默默的离开了，去厨房流理台那边，给自己倒了一杯酒，AI提醒他要少喝点酒，托尼仰头喝了，他又倒了一杯，他发现平时AI会锲而不舍的继续提醒他，今天却没有再说话了。

浴室里，史蒂夫把巴奇半搂半抱着弄回房间，让他坐在床边，巴奇只穿着贴身的衣服，在房间的空调系统里，史蒂夫怕他会冷，把外套披在他身上，安抚着巴奇，要巴奇告诉他到底是怎么一回事，并且说不管怎么样我一定会跟你一起面对的，巴奇沉默了很久。

史蒂夫又说，巴奇，你知不知道不论你发生任何事，都没有你有事瞒着我不告诉我来得让我痛苦。巴奇最后吸着鼻子说，不要怪我史蒂夫，我真的很难告诉你这件事。

史蒂夫态度变得强硬，说你一定要告诉我，你必须要把你的任何事都告诉我巴奇！

巴奇最后从床头柜拿出盒子，拿出里面的验孕棒递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫皱着眉头，以为是巴奇做了什么害的人家女孩子怀孕觉得对不起对方才要宣布结婚，刚刚开口想安慰巴奇，这件事我们可以一起来解决云云的时候，发现巴奇看着他，目光很奇怪。

巴奇说，这是我用过的。

史蒂夫反应了一下，然后脑子又瞬间短路了。他完全不知道巴奇是怎么回事，但他明明知道巴奇是个男人，然后看着巴奇变得更加悲哀的样子，又突然明白过来如果自己不给巴奇信心他会更加消沉，所以意志力又回来了，严肃着要巴奇说这到底是怎么回事。

巴奇告诉了他九头蛇在他身体里做了人体试验，装进了一套女性生殖器官的事实。也就是说，他会怀孕，而且史蒂夫知道只有他跟巴奇做过，这就是他的孩子。


	5. 《硬枪》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从朗姆洛是孩子时第一次见到他到后来，冬日战士永远是那个样子了。

大纲

##  
朗姆洛在年幼时期就进入九头蛇，当时带他的教官是冬日战士，他最瘦弱几乎要被打死的时候却被最强的教官冬日战士亲自选中，冬日战士是九头蛇最强的武器，朗姆洛崇尚力量，他崇拜着强大不可战胜的冬日战士，他的教官，九头蛇无感情的武器。

朗姆洛没有感受过亲人对他的爱护，但在他年幼而瘦弱时期，冬日战士虽然看起来一言不发，但朗姆洛能感受到自己被冬日战士爱护，他感激这种爱护，但又不承认自己如此软弱而需要被爱，于是在他成年之时他就自我申请调离冬日战士身边。

在长达十年的时间里，他都没有见过冬日战士，朗姆洛出任务，变得越来越无所谓，他成为了九头蛇在神盾局的卧底，在尔虞我诈中他总是会做梦，可能他还年轻，在清醒时抽烟假装无所谓，却在梦里，他总是梦到与冬日战士初见那天的炎炎烈日，他已经够强大了，可在梦中的他却还是当年那个瘦弱不堪的孩童，他追着那个黑色的身影，可冬日战士只是一直走，一直走，从不曾为他停留。

每次他快要伸手触碰到冬日战士时，他就会消失在天地之间，在梦中他终于意识到，他一直追逐的冬日战士，不过是九头蛇的一抹幽灵，他并不是真实存在着的。

朗姆洛总是在冷汗涔涔中醒来。

他想起自己从来没有看过冬日战士的脸，他时常怀疑冬日战士是否毁容，但压抑着的心灵却告诉自己，他想看冬日战士的面孔，他一次一次的梦到他，他想摘下他的面罩，就算只有一次。

朗姆洛在压力下越发觉得烦躁不安，当时他正值青年，他与任何女人渡过夜晚，总是用漫不经心的笑容掩盖自己的真实情绪，他升任了队长，但他突然发现，他又开始做梦，梦里的对象是冬日战士，他把他压在身下，他已经足够强大而无需追逐他，所以他能在梦中看到他的躯体，他恶狠狠的占有他，冬日战士不再是那么强大了，他雌伏在自己身下，泪水从他朦胧的瞳孔中落下，朗姆洛在梦里把无数牙印咬在冬日战士身上，咬出血，咬出标记，他从不亲吻那些跟他过夜的女人，他在梦里把冬日战士的嘴唇咬得鲜红欲滴。

朗姆洛一次次的醒来，发现自己射得一塌糊涂。

他又开始抽烟，他不再那么追求女人了，组织里的大家笑嘻嘻的说队长你转性了，朗姆洛想着冬日战士窄窄的腰，修长结实的腿，他嚼着烟，对任何性伴侣都兴致缺缺。

他想他不会再遇到冬日战士了，可他又想，或许自己对于他来说，总有一些特别吧，即使他是一部机器，可是他亲自选中了我。

六年后他步入中年，他重新见到了冬日战士。

冬日战士与他记忆中几乎没有区别，除了手背上更多的刀痕，朗姆洛带着战术小组跟在冬日战士身后，他看着他的背影，冬日战士看着他的任务。朗姆洛从他身边穿行而过，他记得冬日战士从前总是会顺着他的步伐移动视线即使他戴着护目镜，但现在，他只是端着枪看着他的猎物，他的任务。

那个叫美国队长的男人，那个道貌岸然的道德标杆。

朗姆洛忽然意识到，冬日战士根本不记得他了。不知名的火光从他心中燃起，数十年间他为冬日战士辗转反侧，但现在冬日战士的反应告诉他，一切都是他自作多情，他早就忘记他了。

美国队长应当被带到九头蛇总部，朗姆洛第一次违抗命令，他起了私心想要活埋他们，却被逃脱。

朗姆洛第一次目睹了冬日战士被洗脑的过程，他第一次看到了冬日战士真正的面容，那不是他臆想中伤痕累累的脸，那张脸居然清秀精致，那么年轻，冬日战士满脸写着无辜懵懂，他被推到洗脑椅上洗脑。

年少时，朗姆洛曾经觉得冬日战士如乌云一般不可战胜，但现在他就在他身边，被手无缚鸡之力的人推倒洗脑，被年老之人恣意责打。朗姆洛觉得心中有什么念念不忘的固执碎裂了，他曾以为冬日战士，他的教官是组织里最硬的那把枪，没有人能够侵犯他，但他听着冬日战士被洗脑时的惨叫声，朗姆洛觉得手脚冰凉，他忍不住回看他，可冬日战士根本不认识他了。

冬日战士问，那个男人，是谁？

朗姆洛熟读美国队长的历史，他终于意识到冬日战士可能就是那个被博物馆记载在历史上的巴奇巴恩斯。

可他又做了有关冬日战士的春梦，现在那双泪眼汪汪的眼睛越来越清晰了，那双眼睛如同朗姆洛梦中一般哀伤无神，他问，那个男人，是谁？

他想杀了美国队长，那绝对是私人恩怨。

天空航母之战后，冬日战士回来了，他伤痕累累但九头蛇并未对他进行医疗，异能双胞胎成为了九头蛇的新宠，他们相信双胞胎能对抗复仇者联盟，而被美国队长打败的冬日战士，已经失去了保养的价值，何况他救了美国队长，背叛了组织。

朗姆洛也伤得很厉害，他捡回一条命，他想，自己还是九头蛇的行动队长，但他忽然发现，自己也被放弃了，他从保密级别一级的间谍被下放为了雇佣兵的头子，只被上级要求做一些零碎的走私事务。

朗姆洛在自己带的雇佣兵小队里看到了冬日战士的身影，冬日战士的记忆在复苏，九头蛇已经不花力气为他做洗脑了，冬日战士脑中的秘密指令派上了用场，上级得意洋洋的告诉朗姆洛，激发指令那么你愿意冬日战士做什么，他都会听你的。

朗姆洛没有激发冬日战士的脑部指令，在他掏出指令时他看到了冬日战士眼中的害怕，他当着冬日战士的面烧掉了那份指令档案。

冬日战士懵懂不解的看着他，朗姆洛笑笑，说，这是报答你。

冬日战士的手臂和身体需要定时维修，需要冰冻，冬日战士有使用寿命，朗姆洛隐隐约约觉得九头蛇将冬日战士下放的事不寻常，然而冬日战士出任务时还是那么不怕痛，不怕死，他的技艺依然精湛，疼痛感知系统早就被九头蛇重新校准，而朗姆洛却第一次发现原来冬日战士也会流血。

他会流血，那么他是个活生生的人，他并不是一把九头蛇的枪。

朗姆洛因为自己这个想法居然高兴得有点想笑，虽然冬日战士在看着朗姆洛替他包扎时还是那么的懵懂，他同他朝夕相处却永远好像认不得他，但朗姆洛知道冬日战士是个活生生的人，那么他迟早会认得他的。

朗姆洛没有看错，冬日战士越来越像一个活生生的人而不是一个战斗机器，一把九头蛇的枪，或许是他太久没有被冰冻，或许是他不再被强迫洗脑，他在战斗时开始犹豫，在路过复仇者联盟的涂鸦时开始驻足，但他依然不认得他。

朗姆洛目睹了冬日战士捡起一张美国队长的招贴画，他不知道冬日战士把它藏在了哪里。

冬日战士的眼里越来越有光，最后他甚至好像有些认得朗姆洛了，当一次战斗后的间歇，朗姆洛把营养补充液抛给冬日战士，他听到冬日战士轻声对他说谢谢。

冬日战士绝对不会说谢谢，如果是博物馆里那个品学兼优的巴奇巴恩斯，那么他一定会说，朗姆洛终于意识到，他迷恋着的，倾慕着的冬日战士渐渐的消散了，现在这个人是巴奇巴恩斯。

巴奇巴恩斯的记忆里不可能有朗姆洛，他只记得美国队长，朗姆洛抽了一口气，他在镜子里看着自己毁容的脸，自嘲的笑，他居然还妄想冬日战士能记起自己，他甚至以为自己对于冬日战士来说，与其他人有些不同。

年少时，他曾经为了这一点点不同而拼尽全力，可或许，冬日战士只是把他当作还没打血清的美国队长的幻影，毕竟他也曾经那样瘦弱不堪，朗姆洛终于意识到了，他从来没在冬日战士的心中留下过踪迹，他心里的，唯一的，永远的那个人，永远只有美国队长，那个史蒂夫罗杰斯，那个金发碧眼的男人。

朗姆洛用滚烫的热水冲遍自己的全身，不知名的嫉妒和怒火将要将他燃烧殆尽，那像是他初次杀人时候的狰狞感在他心中恣意横流，他想，他总有一天必须杀死罗杰斯。

长久得不到有效医疗手段，冬日战士的睡眠时间变得冗长，他变得虚弱，朗姆洛很想请示上级为冬日战士进行全身伤害检查就像他以前每次出任务时那样，但每次的申报都毫无音信，他终于明白组织早就已经放弃冬日战士了，将他下放在自己身边是为了榨干他的最后利用价值。

朗姆洛试着照顾开始昏迷不醒的冬日战士，可他生平几乎没有照顾人的经验，他只会战斗，冬日战士越来越温和了，在他醒来的间隙，他向他道谢，朗姆洛不发一言。

终于有一天，冬日战士看着朗姆洛，问，你是否在1981年进入九头蛇？

朗姆洛手里的毛巾落在脸盆里，他不敢相信冬日战士记得他，那一刻他又变成了炎炎烈日下十二岁的小男孩，他看到他的冬日战士，他的教官主动向他伸出手去。

朗姆洛很想抽烟，他握住了冬日战士的肉手，他想起他从来没有在战斗训练之外握过冬日战士的手，冬日战士，或者说巴奇巴恩斯带着感叹看他，轻声说，已经34年了，是吗？

冬日战士说完这句话后就昏迷不醒，他在沉睡中安静的离开了。

朗姆洛不懂得什么是哭，他只会抽烟，一支接一支的猛抽，他看着裹住冬日战士的白布，现在冬日战士再也不是纯黑色的了，他颤抖的手握住了冬日战士冰冷的机械臂，冬日战士的体温如同机械臂一般冰冷。

朗姆洛游离在世间，他还是在九头蛇里挣扎过活，但与此同时，他也在寻找美国队长的踪迹。

他觉得自己在复仇，直到他再一次被美国队长打败了，他忽然觉得释然，他狰狞的，哀伤的笑着，说，他记得你，他哭得眼泪汪汪的，他记得你，可你永远找不到他了，只有我能。

他按下爆炸按钮，在火烤灼烫中，他隐隐约约看到白茫茫的光亮，如十二岁的炎炎烈日的白光，他看到不远处那个黑色的身影，他飞奔过去，第一次的，从身后紧紧的拥抱住了他的教官。


	6. 《你还记得我吗》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桃包/微切包/真人无关：Chris Evans在酒会上遇到了以为已经死去的Sebastian Stan，他曾经是他的囚犯。

Chris曾经是监狱长，Sebastian是被污蔑的大学生强奸犯，然后Sebastian在监狱里Sebastian欺负，Chris保护了他的同时也被他吸引，结果Chris强暴了Sebastian但是为Sebastian提供了庇护，Chris之所以能在监狱里飞扬跋扈是因为Chris的家族势力很大（政），Chris渐渐爱上了Sebastian，Sebastian也因为被Chris束缚而扭曲的爱上了Chris，Sebastian怀孕了以后Chris就把他带出监狱偷偷的藏在自己家里包养，但Chris是有未婚妻的，Chris的未婚妻各种迫害Sebastian，结果Chris也不相信Sebastian了，觉得Sebastian在监狱里就是故意勾引自己利用自己，未婚妻在Chris离开的时间里把Sebastian弄进了精神病院，回来告诉ChrisSebastian难产死了，Sebastian被关在病院里又觉得自己回到了监狱，真的得了臆想症，然后Sebastian生下了孩子。

 

这个孩子被送到孤儿院里去，有一个有钱的美妆创始人想领养孩子，发现这个小孩长得很像她在罗马尼亚动乱里死去的闺蜜，闺蜜本来让她的孩子Sebastian到美国来投奔这个美妆创始人，但是因缘际会Sebastian没有找到她妈妈的朋友，自己打零工活了下来，美妆创始人去精神病院找Sebastian，终于找到了她的教子。

 

她知道了Sebastian的情况以后问Sebastian要不要把孩子留在身边，Sebastian说不要了，还给Chris就当帮助他出狱两清了，就当他真的死了，然后Sebastian就被他的教母带走了，孩子被精神病院委托送还给Chris，Chris才知道是怎么回事，但当他失魂落魄去精神病院找Sebastian的时候发现人去床空，别人告诉他Sebastian已经死了。

 

Sebastian被教母带在身边时还是因为Chris痛苦，最后教母帮他找到催眠师，催眠让Sebastian忘记了有关Chris的一切，改写了他的记忆，让他以为自己从来就是养尊处优长大的孩子，Sebastian被催眠后终于康复了，也渐渐习惯了上流社会的生活。

 

Chris带着孩子长大（未婚妻被他复仇做掉了），一直没有结婚也没有告诉别人孩子是怎么来的，直到后来带着孩子去参加酒会的Chris重逢了Sebastian，但是他发现Sebastian已经忘记他了，而且Sebastian已经像换了个人一样，身边也已经有了未婚夫（chace）。

 

Chris在利用人脉之后知道了是Sebastian的教母把Sebastian的记忆改变了，但他知道Sebastian的潜意识里一定还是爱着他的，所以他不动声色只是总是约Sebastian出来约会，Sebastian一开始觉得莫名其妙但是自己就是潜意识里拒绝不了Chris的要求（潜意识的习惯服从）。

 

但每次Sebastian跟Chris出去以后Sebastian都会头痛欲裂，Sebastian的教母知道Chris在这样对待Sebastian不许他接近Sebastian并且迅速为Sebastian跟他的未婚夫订婚，Chris出现在订婚宴上，他当着所有人的面让Sebastian不要接Sebastian未婚夫的戒指，Sebastian恐怖的发现自己根本拒绝不了Chris的要求，Chris带来的保镖砸了场子，Chris强行带走了Sebastian。

 

Chris问Sebastian，你就不想知道你到底是谁？

 

Chris把Sebastian带回了监狱，重新关在当初初见时审讯他的小黑屋里，强暴了Sebastian要他想起曾经的记忆，Sebastian晕过去，醒来后他发现他想起了一切，他看到Chris就瑟瑟发抖，蜷缩成一团，但Chris温柔的对待他，把孩子抱给他，说你看，这是我们的孩子，我们一家三口在一起，会很幸福的。

 

Sebastian哭着说放过我吧，让我离开，Chris说你若是离开，那么你的教母和未婚夫就会被杀死，Sebastian恐惧不敢离开，被Chris关在监狱般的屋子里，但Chris想到Sebastian为了他的未婚夫答应他的要求，还是嫉火中烧，要人去砸断Sebastian未婚夫的腿，但是要伪装成车祸现场。

 

Sebastian被Chris在黑暗里关了三天，Chris进来了，温柔的抱住了Sebastian，说对不起，我不应该这样对待你，我是太爱你了而控制不住，但我现在想通了，你可以回去了。

 

Sebastian回去了，胆战心惊但发现Chris居然真的不纠缠他了，但是Sebastian回去以后还是在掉眼泪，他发现他居然还是思念Chris的，他也思念他的孩子，教母拒绝Sebastian外出的一切要求，但是教母的公司忽然资金链断裂，Sebastian的未婚夫也跌落悬崖摔断了腿，Sebastian发现自己又怀孕了。

 

教母的房产被拿去抵押，教母被关进监狱，Sebastian无家可归坐在路边哭，Chris的车出现在他面前，Sebastian终于明白了，说一切都是你做的吗，Chris没有说话只是温柔的把全身湿透的Sebastian抱回车里，对他说，只要你愿意跟我在一起，那么你的教母和未婚夫就是安全的。

 

Sebastian明白了自己永远逃不开Chris的纠缠了，他答应了Chris，留在了他的身边，Chris说话算话，Sebastian的教母的公司果然又收到了天使资金，但代价是Sebastian再不能见他的教母。

 

Sebastian安心待在Chris身边生下了孩子，Chris觉得Sebastian又回到他身边了，四口之家生活十分愉快，直到孩子断奶以后，Sebastian就自杀了，Chris才明白Sebastian以这种方式报复了他，因为他明白Chris爱他，如果Sebastian死去那么他也不会独活，Chris把孩子托付给相熟忠心的下人，抱着Sebastian的遗体服毒自尽。


	7. 《爱的纠葛》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分遗产之际，查尔斯出现在特朗布利的家。

##  
兰斯三十岁了，住在城里依然无所事事，包养剧场小姐，与母亲起矛盾，母亲愤而停止供给兰斯生活费用。

祖父哈利去世，兰斯誓要得到全部遗产，特意在遗产宣读之前借故回乡下老宅住，却发现祖父的老宅里来了一位漂亮的陌生年轻人查尔斯，问后才知，查尔斯是表姐康斯坦丝的丈夫，而表姐已于前年去世，由于祖父哈利身体状况不佳，之前一直由康斯坦丝同哈利同住照顾祖父，在她去世后，作为丈夫的查尔斯留下来依然照顾他长达两年。

哈利是悬疑小说家，所作版税拥有丰厚的遗产，他年轻时与妻子离婚而在两性关系上胡作非为（兰斯的母亲曾说兰斯有隔代遗传基因），子女皆疏远他而离他远去，孙女康斯坦丝善良温婉而没有依靠，因而留下来照顾年迈的哈利，兰斯偷看哈利遗书，发现祖父把老宅分配给去世的康斯坦丝而把自己的遗产给予了查尔斯，其他子女居然没有一点遗产。

兰斯十分慌张，

TBC


	8. 《Maybe Baby ?》

##

作为朋友的史蒂夫与巴奇，在史蒂夫决定离开的前一夜第一次拥有了彼此，谁都没有说什么，巴奇以为史蒂夫与自己有同样的想法，但史蒂夫一直没有回来，巴奇终于认识到史蒂夫心中的挚爱依然是卡特，决定开始自己的新生活。

在同猎鹰搭档过程中，洛杉矶的疯狂科学家的病毒被逃出监狱的泽莫掌握，泽莫控制的实验室制作出巨大的病毒危机，在复仇者总部只剩下两人的情况下，两人寡不敌众被逼到死角，然而史蒂夫却从天而降救了他们。两人都很意外史蒂夫的归来，但在后续的谈话中却发现，这个史蒂夫是从A1宇宙穿越而来的史蒂夫罗杰斯。

由于A4宇宙的史蒂夫罗杰斯进入多重宇宙而导致时间线发生混乱，导致A1宇宙中得知巴奇还活着的史蒂夫罗杰斯因为寻找巴奇的意念而来到A4的巴奇巴恩斯身边。

巴奇明白这不是他的史蒂夫，决定跟这个宇宙年轻的史蒂夫罗杰斯和平相处，但在两人独处时史蒂夫却吻了他，巴奇觉得很意外，原来在A1宇宙中的史蒂夫跟巴奇从70年前就是情侣关系，而A1宇宙中的史蒂夫同样意外巴奇推开他，他认为既然都是史蒂夫跟巴奇，说明每个宇宙中的他们都应该是相爱的，但巴奇却强调在这个宇宙中的他跟史蒂夫只是纯洁的友情。

巴奇想让史蒂夫明白他们之间不可能，对史蒂夫的态度变得冷淡，但A1宇宙中的史蒂夫认为A4宇宙中的史蒂夫告诉他“巴奇还活着”是因为他所在时空中的巴奇还活着，而且他相信每一个巴奇都会爱着他。

在两人处于尴尬的过程中，巴奇却发现自己出现了呕吐，疼痛的症状，此时结束同幻视虚拟婚姻生活的旺达沮丧的回到复仇者大厦，她见到巴奇的症状很惊讶，因为这同她幻想中自己为幻视怀孕的症状几乎一模一样。

她告诉了巴奇自己的猜测，巴奇认为自己是男人不可能怀孕，却被回来的山姆跟史蒂夫听到，巴奇觉得很难堪。

史蒂夫质问巴奇跟A4宇宙的史蒂夫是否发生了什么，最后巴奇坦白了几个月前在史蒂夫决定离开前的最后一晚上两人疯狂做爱，旺达认为巴奇的身体内部很有可能经由九头蛇改造而拥有怀孕体质，而A1宇宙的史蒂夫很激动，果然无论哪个宇宙的巴奇都爱着自己，巴奇被两人说得半信半疑，但内心也很渴望在史蒂夫离开后拥有一个他的孩子。

旺达因为失去了幻视，自己的孩子也跟着奇异博士修炼去了感到很寂寞，决定留下来照顾疑似怀孕的巴奇，史蒂夫也立刻买来一堆婴儿物品跟巴奇一起研究，三个人还打算在复仇者大厦内部开辟一片婴儿区，山姆威尔逊觉得这帮人肯定是疯了。

但山姆意识到巴奇很爱史蒂夫，不忍心说什么，只说为巴奇预约了下个月的检查。

A1宇宙的史蒂夫尽心尽力的照顾着A4宇宙的巴奇，巴奇觉得很内疚，在一天晚上坦白告诉A1宇宙的史蒂夫，虽然他们没有在一起但他内心只爱着A4宇宙的史蒂夫这个事实，A1宇宙的史蒂夫表示自己也只是爱着A1宇宙的巴奇，但他的巴奇很可能已经不在了，A4宇宙的史蒂夫是幸运的因为他的巴奇还活着，而他要留下来照顾巴奇直到A4宇宙的史蒂夫回来，自己才会安心回去。

史蒂夫离开以后巴奇从来没说过什么，但他对A1宇宙的史蒂夫说，他的史蒂夫不会回来了，每个宇宙都不同，也许你跟你的巴奇在70年前就相爱，但我的史蒂夫爱着卡特，A1宇宙的史蒂夫斩钉截铁的表示不可能，每一个史蒂夫都会爱着自己的巴奇 ，如果你的史蒂夫不能回来，那么他一定是迷失在多重宇宙之中了。

##

A4宇宙的史蒂夫在回程途中掉到了A1宇宙，在意识到这个宇宙的史蒂夫突然消失后，他明白了A1宇宙中的史蒂夫一定跟自己产生了交换，他也相信无论哪个史蒂夫都会好好照顾巴奇，在他意识到这个宇宙还没发生巴奇被自己找到的天空航母之战后，他决定先为A1宇宙的史蒂夫找回他的巴奇，并且要改变这个空间将要产生内战的命运。

这花了一些时间，直到史蒂夫成功找回了A1宇宙的巴奇，他终于在A1宇宙的蚁人的帮助下回到了A4时空。

##

巴奇见到重新回来的史蒂夫罗杰斯流泪了，A4宇宙的史蒂夫对A1宇宙的史蒂夫表示我为了感谢你对巴奇的照顾，为你找回了你的巴奇，不要再把他弄丢了，A1宇宙的史蒂夫意识到自己的巴奇还活着以后很高兴，在离开之前告诉A4宇宙的史蒂夫，你的巴奇怀孕了！

史蒂夫懵逼，直到回到复仇者大厦看到偌大的婴儿房后才意识到旺达跟巴奇居然是认真的认为巴奇怀孕了...山姆偷偷告诉史蒂夫，巴奇会呕吐的原因已经找出来了，泽莫投放的病毒太强导致身体里有超级血清的巴奇也得了病毒性肠胃炎，希望他把这件事告知巴奇，但是看到巴奇幸福的模样，史蒂夫也开不了口。

终于到巴奇检查的日子，在外面等检查的史蒂夫跟山姆忧心忡忡，看着一言不发的巴奇走出来把报告递给他，史蒂夫抱着他刚想安慰，却看到检查报告上表示巴奇真的怀孕了。

史蒂夫跟山姆两脸懵逼，男人怎么会怀孕？

原来旺达有靠自己的意志改变现实的能力，虽然巴奇只是肠胃炎，但在旺达“希望巴奇成为一个母亲”的强大精神意志下改变了现实，现在巴奇的肚子里真的有他跟史蒂夫的孩子，而回到A1宇宙的史蒂夫罗杰斯也重新找回了自己的巴奇。


	9. 《Just For Some Reason》

##

利用再生摇篮重回青春的史蒂夫罗杰斯身上出现了后遗症：记忆衰退，史蒂夫失去了1944年后的记忆，巴奇剪短了头发，史蒂夫很高兴看到至少在现代巴奇还跟他在一起，巴奇为了不让史蒂夫难过没有把他身上的事情再次告诉史蒂夫。

史蒂夫想要过普通人的生活，巴奇同猎鹰在神盾局就职，只能偶尔去看望史蒂夫，史蒂夫却发现巴奇同他记忆力的不一样了，变得更加沉默寡言，不再是以前那个活泼开朗的巴奇了。

史蒂夫以为这个人不是巴奇，他猜测这一切都是个阴谋。

终于在巴奇某天来看望他时，史蒂夫挟持了巴奇，质问这一切到底是怎么回事，巴奇说如你所见，很多事都不同了，尽管我们努力想要回到过去，但是永远不可能了，虽然我剪短了长发，我早就不是以前的我了，让你失望了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫放开了巴奇，巴奇离开了。

史蒂夫按捺不住前去找尼克弗瑞，他认为他是巴奇的老板，是造成巴奇变化的理由，尼克弗瑞很惊讶巴奇没有把自己的事告诉史蒂夫，重新调出机密档案，史蒂夫目瞪口呆，原来自己曾经是美国队长，而巴奇曾经受过的迫害历历在目，史蒂夫还看到了自己同巴奇在天空航母上打斗的资料，他意识到巴奇身上发生了很多事，而他为了自己剪短长发，自己不应该那样对待他。

史蒂夫去找巴奇，巴奇问他，现在的我让你失望了吗？

史蒂夫回答不上来，他已经忘记现代的巴奇了，他的朋友是原来那个巴奇，史蒂夫很难让自己接受巴奇一下子变成世人眼中的坏人的事实，他说我只是不忍心让人们误解你，巴奇冷笑，是我知道你是怎么想的。

TBC


End file.
